


Fallen From Grace

by fadeout



Category: Diablo III, Heroes of the Storm (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeout/pseuds/fadeout
Summary: A little story about how Tyrael and Auriel ended up joining the Heroes of the Storm. Just a fun little short I wrote once.





	Fallen From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Not something to be taken seriously. I just hope you enjoy <3 I don't really know anything about the characters themselves I just loved playing as Tyrael in Heroes of the Storm.

What is left for me? Anger? Is that what I have become? A fallen angel? I fought for the good and the pure, when did this happen? Why was I destroyed, why was I brought down like this? My name was herald by even the archangels and now I’m less than those worms I destroy. Is there anything else left for me? Must I join the devils? Must I commit a sin worse than death? Betraying those that I fought for? No, I can’t, for I’m not alone; my sister Auriel was sent with me. Auriel, the purest of angels, my dear sister. How has this come to be? What have I done? Is there anyone to reach our former glory?

Should we side with these so-called Heroes of the Storm for the time being? Should I find forgiveness helping those mortals I so pity? If this is the way I must go, I will, for my sister. If I can only find a way for her to return I will not waver and let her ascend. However, I fear even if I help her ascend our other siblings will not be to happy. Those that banished me, banished us. And for what? My love for the humans? Only my dear sister Auriel stood up for me. I will protect her with all that I am made of.

My love for the humans? Only my dear sister Auriel stood up for me. I will protect her with all that I am made of.


End file.
